Hitlerxtrump
by phangirl4eva1122
Summary: Hitler is raised from the dead and he makes friends with a likely ally. Donald Trump. But deadaphobes don't accept their relationship! What will happen? Will Trumpler be canon? Find out in Trump X Hitler.
1. Zombler vs Deadaphobes

_This story is not supposed to be offensive in anyway all also all events and statements are not to reflect myself in any way and are only to contribute to the Donald Trump memeness._

 _Sorry any Donald Trump supporters (if any) or people who adore hitler or something._

 _Personally I hate Donald trump and his ideas are stupid and I hate hitler. No explanation needed._

 _I am reposting this to from my wattpad_

 _Let's make great again and get along with the story._

Donald Trump was eating a bowl of MURICAN AF corn flakes and drinking his home grown American coffee.

When all of a sudden something looked strange. He saw something moving outside in the graveyard he had made in his backyard for Halloween with his small $1,000,000 loan. He did it every year to reach maximum spoopiness.

He only dug up a special few people and reburied them in his yard like Hitler, his favorite historical figure. He was just like him a man trying to make their country great again. Donald always admired his work.

He looked out into the garden to see a man rising from his grave.

"OMG IT'S HITLER!!!!" Cried Donald Trump.

"Guten Tag sir. I am Adolf Hitler. You are?" Said Hitler.

"Donald Trump. Huge admirer of your work." Said Donald Trump.

"Danke. " said Hitler.

"You're quite attractive" said Trump.

"I can say the same for you." Said Hitler.

The two began to kiss.

It was beautiful.

2 months later

Hitler is pregnant with Donald Trump's baby. A few months later a child is born. It's quadruplets. They name the children Obama, Stalin, boy, and girl. The children all have mustaches like hitler even the girls.

It's January 1st. New Year's Day.

Obviously Trump and Hitler had a fantastic midnight kiss in front of the kids.

It was now 2016.

Hitler got a smartphone and a Twitter and tweeted

"Chilling with my bae @realdonaldtrump. That's right. It's me Hitler! I came back!"

The memes were raging so Hitler went to the ocean to steal some fishes for dinner and he started to deep sea dive where he found spongbob at the bottom of the ocean.

SpongeBob sees Hitler swimming and hides in his pineapple. Hitler then eats spongebobs pineapple making him homeless. Hitler gets food poisoning and goes back on shore. Just before however SpongeBob and Patrick flip off Hitler and then go on watch Mermaidman and Barnacle boy.

Donald Trump-Hitler is standing on the shore with the kids in the stroller.

"Hey sweetie. The kids are sleeping. Wanna go around pretending like I'm a politician?" Said Trump.

Hitler loved to pretend his husband was a politician. But he was still tired from giving birth yesterday so he passed and then went home with the kids.


	2. Omg it’s 2017 stop being a deadaphobe!

_Chapter 2:_

Hitler hadn't met Mary Anne, Donald's mother. So he asked Donald

"Hey bae. Let's go meet your parents." Hitler said.

"Idk moms pretty deadaphobic. She might not approve of me seeing a deceased." Said trump.

"I'm a living deceased! You insensitive jerk!!" Hitler yelled.

It woke up the kids and they began to cry.

"Great you woke up the kids." Said Trump.

Hitler was quite sensitive to his life status. He was dead for over 70 years. He was alive again but people didn't exactly like the living deceased. A lot of people would say to him "If you were dead your still dead that doesn't make you a living person." Or "You were revived dead! So you're dead!" But there were the people who stood up for living deceased people's rights. Hitler went and cried in his pillow he saw something out the window that dreadfully frightened him.

It was a bunch of deadaphobic people. They were coming to kill him but it wasn't his fault he was revived. He didn't ask to be alive. He just was.

Donald Trump came running to Hitler.

"Honey! Honey! Barricade the doors it's the deadaphobes!!!" Cried Trump.

"Kill Hitler! Kill Hitler!" Cried the outside.

Girl and Boy began crying.

"Girl! Boy! It's okay." Said trump.

Trump went outside to the deadaphobes.

"You're waking up my children! Please go!" He said. "He's a loving father of 4 and a wonderful husband. He just gave birth to our quadruplets. You can't kill him."

Donald Trump woke up hitler early the next morning with Boy, Girl, Obama, and Stalin.

"DADDY!" Girl cried while jumping on his daddies bed.

"Honey. Guess what we're doing today?!?!" Trump said happily.

"Umm... What? I... I don't know." Hitler said sleepily.

"We're going to Germany!!!" Said Boy.

Hitler jolted awake.

"Ahh mien haus!" Exclaimed Hitler.

Later that day the 6 arrive at the airport when TSA calls out over the loudspeaker. "Adolf Hitler-Trump! Would a Mr. Adolf Hitler-Trump please report to security?" Hitler sighed and went into the security room where he was called.

"You Deadists!!! You only called me here because I am a living deceased!" Said Hitler angrily.

"Sir we don't care about your life state" said security.

"It's because I'm gay isn't it?!?" Replied Hitler.

"No sir we don't care about your sexuality." Said security.

"It's because you were the most evil person in the 20th century!"

Hitler was confused. His work wasn't accepted like how Donald viewed it.

"Young man you have me all wrong I'm a mere family man now. I have 4 children. I love them very much. I may of been evil then but being dead for 70 years really gives you the time to reassess. " replied Hitler. They let him board.

On the flight Hitler had been on tumblr. He found this (A/N OwO a lot of you sheeple said I ruined Panic! At the disco for you so... I'm editing it to Jacob Sartorius) guy named Jacob Sartorius and fell in love.

"Daddy?" Said Hitler.

"Yes my German babe?" Replied Trump.

"Listen to this new age pop star. They're called Jacob Dinosaurius." Hitler said.

"I effing love them." Said trump.

Hitler turned on "Sweatshirt".

Then boy yells out "Chillin with a hair tie, no makeup, with some sweatpants on

You know I can always be that guy

You can think about be me all night long. But I think you need something to think of me

Something that will keep you warm

And show we can be more than just this

So baby if you are not ready for my kiss"

Then they all screamed "Then you can wear my sweatshirt

And you can tell your friends we'll be together till the end

Girl you can wear my sweatshirt

Cuz you're the only one I hold and I don't want you to be cold

So baby wear mine"

The three started giggling then German agents raided Hitlers hotel because he stole a pack a juicy fruit from the store. "You can't arrest him!!! He's pregnant!!" Yelled Trump.

"What?!?" Yelled the kids.

The security guard looked shocked.

"I'm sorry ma'am you look so much like hitler I thought you were him." Said the security officer.

"SEXIST TRASH! Don't misgender me! I'm the real Adolf Hitler!" Cried Hitler.

Hitler began to cry. "Ya know? Just because someone's pregnant doesn't mean they're a woman! Men can give birth too!" Cried Trump!

The kids started hitting the sexist security guard with a small loan of 1,000,000 they'd gotten from their grandpa.

9 months later

"Donald they're coming!" Exclaimed Hitler.

Trump grabbed the hospital bag and helped Hitler to their mini van.

"I don't think it's quadruplets this time..." Said Hitler.

"Don't worry Hun. I'll be fine if it's just one beautiful child." Said Trump.

"No. I think it's more." Said Hitler.

Hitler was admitted to the hospital and was in labor. He had to have a C-section again. Out came one baby, two babies, three babies, four babies, 5 babies, 6 babies, 7 babies, 8 babies, and a ninth baby popped out.

"We done?" Said Hitler.

"It's nonuplets! Congratulations you have 5 boys and 4 girls it will be a wonderful addition to your 2 boys and 2 girls." Said the doctor.

"Great but that isn't all. Trumpy just got preggers with Sextuplets!" Said Hitler.

The 15 with the 6 on the way went home. We're gonna need a bigger mansion this one only has 15 bedrooms! They needed more bedrooms for when the sextuplets come and when the nonuplets get older.

So the took a small loan of a million dollars from Trumps dad and bought a house with 89 rooms.


	3. Christmas with Deadaphobes

Trump insisted on going to his parents house for Christmas. Trump lied to Hitler saying his mom, Mary-Anne, became less of a deadaphobic monster. In reality Mary-Anne was still awful. He figured his mom wouldn't act out with him pregnant and all and in front of the kids. The nontuplets Trump jr., one, three, twenty one, Brendon Urie, Josh Dun, Tyler Joesph, Gerard Way, and Alex were all in their strollers as well as Boy, Girl, Obama, and Stalin. Hitler was ready to load them the quadruplets, Tyler Joesph, and Josh Dun into the mini van. While Trump loaded the rest of the nontuplets in the Van. They only lived 4 hours away from Mary Anne and trump figured his mom would only focus on his beautiful babies all 13 of them. They drove to his home.

"Hi mom." Said trump.

"Aww lemme see those babies! I've always wanted grandkids!" Said Mary Anne.

Donald Jr., Fred, Ivanka, Eric, Tiffany, and Barron all turned and looked at Mary Anne.

"GRANDMA!!!!" Cried Donald's other children he had with multiple wives.

"Grandma! I've given you great grand children!" Said Ivanka.

"So have I." said Donald trump jr.

"Omgzles I'm a grandfather!" Said hitler.

"Dad this is weird. Only Eric, Donald Jr. and I are like full sibs. You had so many wives. Now you birth like 13 kids with a dead man and your pregnant with his babies!" Yelled Ivanka.

"That's no way to talk about your step father young lady!" Yelled Trump.

The awkward family of 5 children with his three ex wives with his living-dead husband and his 13 kids as well as his deadaphobic mother and his brother and sister.

"Sons. Daughter. Grandchildren. Great grandchildren. I have an announcement I am dead and so is Fred. We are not raging deadaphobes we just wanted to fit in. We didn't want to be targeted by deadaphobes too so we kept our death a secret. We came back to life after a week. Nobody had found us we've been in the casket (it's like being in the closet for gays. See what I did there? ) for 15 years for me and 16 for Fred. We're sorry hitler we weren't kinder to you. We're so happy Donald found a decent spouse at last." Said Mary-Anne sorrowfully. Trump was stunned.He had no idea his parents were dead. He took his gifts from his kids and took the baby stuff. He then bumped into an obvious dead man.

" Sorry sir." Said trump.

It was no ordinary man. It was his great great grandfather Johann Jakob Kober. Trump walked back in after he noticed he looked eerily similar to his great great grandfather Johann Jakob Kober. He went back in and saw his grandpa and his great grandparents who were talking about their anniversary party they had on September 1st. Everyone went home after meeting so many undead you get a little tired of all the attention seeking instadead whores who say they'll stop bone picking if they get enough likes. That was his great great grandfather he always picked his bones for attention he had bones hanging out of his chest and looked like a walker from the walking dead. Or an ally fight victim gone horribly wrong.

Living deceased bones were toxic to both humans and the living deceased because of all the chemicals they put in them to preserve dead bodies.

Tyler and Josh loved being around Jaques. Hitler was beginning to see an addiction forming. They were addicted to living deceased bone toxins. They started messing with his bones to try to get a fume. But Hitler was different his toxins in his bones were even more toxic because of the lead bullet in gun powder that surrounded the bones and created a new bloodstream.

See here's how the dead come back what ever kills them rushes through their body closing it down then it slowly builds back up around the bones and uses carbon in the ground to create new blood. That when combined with oxygen activates the blood stream and powers the body again. That's why there's so many deadaphobes.

So for instance if someone dies of cancer their bone toxins will give cancer.

So Hitler threw Tyler and Josh into Deadabone rehab facility even though they were like 2 weeks old.

Tyler could already speak. *tune of car radio* "I can't help it that I like bones it's just something I've grown to know. There's no hiding. I liked it better when I had bones. Deadabones." Rapped Tyler angrily while Josh nodded a little playing a little toy drum.

Hitler took the two babies to the rehab and left the door open on accident on the way out. Brendon noticed and said his first words "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?"

All 12 of the kids were playing together. When Hitler felt a sharp pain in his side.


	4. EMERGENCY!

"DONALD CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Yelled Hitler.

The children began crying as the watched their father suffer before the ambulance arrived.

"Kids. I don't have much time left." Said Hitler. "Take care of dad for me."

"Daddy! You'll be okay. Won't he?" Gerard said.

The children began to feel very ill.

"DONALD!" Cried trump "Save the kids so you can have someone to remember me by."

He knew what was happening he was rotting. His old regenerated bones made of lead slowly were poisoning him sending him back to his grave. Hitler was taken to the ICU and the kids to the children's hospital. It was severe lead poisoning from their father, Adolfus Hitler-Trump I.

Hitler sat lying hooked up to many machines. His lead bones were giving out and slowly poisoning his kids. Hitler took a deep breath in and removed the oxygen mask slowly. Trump tried to stop him insisting that that was his only chance of survival. Hitler removed his mask. "I...know." Hitler said. "These will be my final words and with these I must say to you goodbye my love. Make America great again." Hitler said and he flatlined. Trump screamed for a nurse.

"COME BACK! COME BACK!!! ADOLFUS HITLER-TRUMP DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! Please. Please." Trump said.

"He's gone sir." Said the nurse.

"No! This can't be!" Said trump loudly sobbing into hitlers chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir." She said.

They carried Hitler away. Time of death: 6:06pm. Date: 5/27/16.

All that remained was a small shriveled rose that Hitler gave trump when they met for the first time.

Trump walked in mournfully. His husband and the love of his life was dead. He was a single dad left to raise his 12 children alone with triplets on the way. The pastor walked in.

"We gather here today to mourn the death of beloved Adolf Hitler-Trump. Beloved father, husband, political leader, and gender rights activist. He lost his battle to lead poisoning and slowly passed. He survived by his 12 children soon to be 15. His widow, Donald Trump, is left to raise all 15 single handedly. Let's all take a moment to remember Hitler." The pastor said. Trump burst out in tears hugging his small children too young to ever remember their father. When a woman named Eva Braun stormed in. Crying and crying. She obviously was dead herself. She said, "Oh mein Hitler schatz. Du haben sterben. Ich pron. Du ruhe präp frieden. Mein liebe."

(Oh my hitler darling. You have died. I love you. Rest in peace my love.) She was crying a lot. She was hitler's ex-wife who had suffered the pain of losing him once to finally find him dead once more. Trump walked up to Eva and comforted her. "Guten Tag Eva. Jdm leidtun du sedhen ungefähr dies."

(Hello Eva. Sorry you have to see him like this.)

They began to cry on each other's shoulders and watched the pole bearers escort his casket to the graveyard. When they arrived Eva said one final good bye and trump whispered "Ich pron.Goodbye." The casket was then lowered and buried.

Then they went to dinner and Eva stepped in to be Trumps maid to help with the loss of their father.

They lived happily ever after.


	5. New Husband or New Cure?

It was November 8th. Donald had been praying to make America great again all night. A star twinkled and made a D T 2016 pattern.

"Kids! Jeebus wants me to be king!" Said trump.

His kids cheered and threw many small loans of $1,000,000 they had received for their birthdays.

Obama started crying in his swively chair with his best friend from day care Joe.

Obama knew his daddy wasn't qualified to be president. He blew his nose in the real Obamas birth certificate which he kept multiples of because he loved Obama so much.

The kids found their daddy with his new boyfriend Mike Pence. Mike kissed Donald with a fiery passion and whispered that he'd marry him if he won the election.

Pence helped Donald build a wall in his backyard and made their Mexican neighbors who were in a boy band called Juan Direction pay for it. While the kids are taco Bell. Tyler loved it.

He cuddled his chalupa tightly while saying "My chalupa, my chalupa, my chalupa, my chalupa."

2 months later*

It was inauguration night he had a record he had 10,000 people half of them his kids. The other half his staff. He was eating Cheetos quietly while holding his small kids. Mike pence burst in. "HONEY THOSE AREN'T ARTIFICIAL CHEETOS THATS CANNIBALISM!!!!"

Donald quickly spit out the Cheetos. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Said Donny boi. He sweetly kissed Mike pence.

"You like Jazz?" Said Trump.

"YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Replies pence.

Then some one came up "Donald Jacksfilms Trump?"

"It's John not Jack." Said Trump.

"Everyone knows that. He said it in his Draw my Life" Said the innaugrationy person.

Then he was innaugrated and crap. It has been almost a year. The living-dead community had grown tremendously and gained more support. People began to realize that they were resurrected that way and they should be accepted for who they are. Medicines were created for families to resurrect their loved ones to be living-dead but there was still one thing missing, a cure for the bone toxins. Donald had his new husband Mike but Mike wasn't as sweet as Hitler, as charming, as quirky, as relatable. Trump decided what he had to do. As President he would force the CDC to stop finding new cures for the lame stuff like cancer, heart disease, etc. and focus on the real things the bone toxins.

He and a team of 420 people got to work on the Carcasses of the Lugubrious and Inhumated Napoo (a/N Napoo is an old word along the lines of dead) Taking Over the North project, or CLINTON for short.

Their factory was stationed in Mexico and China.

"Seriously guys are you trolling me RN?" Says Trump. "You call our business CLINTON and you station it in Mexico AND China?!?!" Confusedly Donald goes to Mexico to begin finding a cure and a way to get Hitler back. He brings his kids and divorces Mike Pence. "Sorry but I have a real man I'm trying to get back." Says Donald. He goes back to working on the project, "We should build a wall around Mexico to keep these ideas protected China has one and they're doing great!" Months pass and they're close to finding a cure for bone toxins after strenuous work on project CLINTON. They figured out to counteract the bone toxins completely taking over creating vital organs and life by creating a way to turn the chemicals and products used in morgues for burial Into vital organs which would lessen the power of the bone toxins regardless of how they died. They inject it into the corpse and it creates the vital life this triggers the life of the corpse creating the living dead person. It was only trial tested and proved some nasty side effects like heart palpitations, chronic pneumonia, stomach ulcers, Jaundice, Type 1 Diabetes, etc. as the organs were weakly formed with the injection. They kept working on improving the system and they created a way of combing medicines to strengthen organs and the formula. The side effects were a lot less severe as now the organs in the patient were a lot stronger. If the side effects appeared at all they would be very very mild cases of them. The drug was cleared by the FDA and began mass production in the USA so people with living dead people who died of bone toxins could live again. However current living dead people still were in trouble there was not a drug to reverse the effects of their bone toxins yet so Trump and his team got to work they found in all patients bone toxins there was highly toxic levels of Methanol and Formaldehyde. So they decided to whip up a concoction which found away to mix Fomepizole and isotonic fluid to create a treatment for bone toxins. Paired with supplemental oxygen and some pepto bismal the treatment for Bone Toxins was found. It was tested on a group of living dead patients suffering from bone toxins and gave them the generic treatment for bone toxins (which is isolating what chemical was in the thing that killed them and giving them the antidote) plus the new treatment for bone toxins created by Trump. The trial group were completely cured of their bone toxins. They were then given supplements to strengthen their weakened organs and muscles; as well as a diet plan to keep their body running healthy.

"HOLY CROW I INVENTED IMMORTALITY! What'd Obama do?" Said Trump he rushed to Hitlers grave.He rushed to Hitlers grave. He injected the living dead medicine into Hitler.

"Baby. Baby. Please wake up." Cried Trump.

Hitler awoke but was deathly ill. "Baby? How? I died. How am I alive again." Hitler said gasping for air.

"No time to explain honey" Trump said calling for the ambulances.

"I'm not gonna live much longer. The bone toxins are still there!" Said Hitler crying.

"Baby I worked too hard for you to die again. We found a cure with intensive treatments. You'll live. Within 3 months you'll be back to my normal German babe." Said Trump smiling. Hitler felt weak.

"I... I'm not gonna make it much longer." Said Hitler.

"The ambulances are on their way! Don't give up." Cried Trump. "Baby don't give up."

Hitler passed out and fell into a coma before the ambulance could arrive. Once the paramedics arrived Hitler was loaded in and put on oxygen. He was given large doses of blood transfusions and was on an IV of the bone toxins drug. Injections of the revitalizing drug were on hand Incase Hitler flat lined in the ambulance and could not be resuscitated. (Typical methods of resuscitation were used while the drug was still new as they didn't know how quick the body will build an immunity.)

Hitler was rushed into intensive care. The poison in the bone toxins caused him to fall into a coma. A ventilator kept him breathing and made sure he was getting oxygen. The medicine was being pumped into his system in increasing dosages. Blood was also being pumped into him as his blood was still forming due to rotting in the ground. His body still hadn't completely finished forming. It looked like his lungs wouldn't fully form. They had to wait for 24 hours for the revival drug to fully form his body. Hitler woke up partially. His lungs were not fully developed making him require a double lung transplant to survive. Luckily for him a pair of lungs had just opened up and Hitler was rushed into surgery. Hitler was placed into a medically induced coma so his lungs could heal. The operation went swimmingly and 5 days later Hitler woke up. He was taken off the breathing tube and placed on an oxygen mask.

"See baby. I wasn't gonna let you die." Said Trump.

A/N:unrelated but I got 99 luftballoons stuck in my head now because I'm thinking about Germany.

Trump: Get back to the story!

Hitler: Bish no one cares about your unfocused self.

Me: OwO sorry guys

"We did it reddit" said Hitler.

Boy, Girl, Obama, and Stalin came in to the room.

"My babies you've gotten so big. How old are you now?"

"We're three now daddy." Boy said.

"Three?!? It's been so long. Come here baby." Hitler said. Hitler put his bed up to a seated position and Trump put Boy on Hitler's lap. Hitler hugged Boy intensely and said to her, "Baby I'm always going to be here for you. I love you." Boy started crying happy tears and so did the others they all ran up to their daddy's bed and started hugging him. "I'm so happy to you guys grow up."

Trump started crying too and blew his nose into a one dollar bill. He lifted Boy off Hitlers lap. "Daddy has to rest before he can come home. Go back to your Nana Mary Anne." Said Trump. The kids scattered away. "Adolf... I'm so glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back" Said Hitler. Hitler took off his oxygen mask and kissed Donald passionately. "Shh... don't tell the nurses."

Hitler was transferred to the respiratory ward. He was now allowed many visitors and did not need the oxygen mask.

"He should be discharged in a day or so. Here's the diet plan so you can do the needed shopping. Here's his prescription for Prednisone an immunosuppressant. You can pick it up at the Walmart. When are you available for his 2 week follow up? He will also need to meet with doctors later on for a lung biopsy so we'll need to schedule that." Said the nurse.


End file.
